


Double Trouble

by WinterSorceress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl had been looking forward to her and Lapis's date night for a few days now. However, it turns out Amethyst and Peridot have similar plans, and Steven has a brilliant idea that could easily turn their romantic evening into one of disaster. </p><p>A Double Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A very late birthday present for a [friend](http://celestialalignment.tumblr.com/). I will continue to update as I finish chapters of course. There may be up to three. I'm not sure yet.

It was date night at the temple. And it was obvious it was on everyone’s mind who were involved. From the moment the Crystal Gems warped back from a late afternoon mission, four gems immediately parted way from the rest of the group, obviously more focused on another matter than their recent team victory.

“Wait, where are you guys going?” Steven called after them. Namely, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, and Peridot. Only he and Garnet remained behind, somewhat surprised by their haste.

“Oh, Lapis and I are just going out for the evening...” Pearl replied airily on her way to the temple gate, practically humming, her mind seemingly preoccupied with thoughts of the evening ahead.

“Hey, me and Peri too!” Amethyst declared excitedly, right at her heels, making her taller comrade flinch at her volume. “...Sorry.”

            Steven gasped in delight. “You mean...you’re going...on a date? All four of you?” he marveled, stars in his eyes. “You should all go together! Imagine how much fun you’d have!”

            Pearl’s perturbed expression was a reaction that far from unexpected. “...Steven, what on Earth are you suggesting?” she questioned, turning about to face the warp pad. She crossed her arms, adamant in her stance. “There’s a reason Lapis and I don’t go out with Amethyst and Peridot. We’re just...too different. It would be chaos, if I was to be quite honest.”

            “Don’t you mean Lamesville?” the purple gem beside her remarked as she huffed at her bangs, attempting to disguise how Pearl’s protest stung.

            Having paused in the hallway, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot appeared indecisive and neutral on the matter. They traded puzzled glances, all while waiting for their dates to decide. It was an improvement from when they first met as barn mates, from back when the water gem had wanted absolutely nothing to do with the green technician; finding girlfriends among the Crystal Gems had been beneficial to their adjustment both to Earth as well as each other.

            “I think it’s apparent that Lazuli and I wouldn’t oppose to either arrangement,” Peridot spoke up.

            “It’s just one night. Let’s just have fun,” Lapis agreed.

            Despite her quip, Amethyst appeared grateful for their contribution. Pearl, on the other hand, couldn’t have been anymore distraught by Lapis’s apparent betrayal. As a gem of perfection and order, having anything to do with the less orderly pair during her own night of magic seemed to be a fate worse than death.

            She turned to her only remaining way out.

            “G-Garnet! D-do something!” she implored with a desperation. “Tell Steven this is a bad idea.”

            Everyone turned their attention to their leader, who still had yet to move from her spot on the warp pad. She hadn’t even spoken a word, yet she had no doubt been observing the situation as it played out, silently determining the best course of action. Above all, Steven and Pearl looked to her the most intently, hoping she would side with them in their debate.

            “Hmm...” At last, the fusion held her chin thoughtfully and hummed to herself. “Steven has a point. This could be good for you four. Besides...we might never know when an emergency mission will come to the surface. It’ll be best to stick together.”

            A brief chorus of both victory and defeat followed her ruling. The half gem’s eyes lit up while her fellow guardian’s face fell in disbelief. On the snider side of things, Amethyst shrugged nonchalantly, apparently never tiring of watching Garnet tell Pearl how it was.

            “Tough break, P...” muttered the purple gem before waving to her girl across the room. “You heard her, Peri. Double date night! Get that cute butt styling!”

            She then departed to her room with a wink, leaving a flustered Peridot in her wake.

            As expected, however, not everyone was pleased with the decision. Pearl was virtually shaking and Steven began to worry about just how badly this had upset her. Then Lapis Lazuli made her way across the house to console her.

            “Breathe, Pearl. It’ll be alright,” he heard her assure as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, which soon slackened in obedience. “Garnet has a point. Besides, as I’ve heard the humans say, ‘don’t knock it till you try it’.”

            The water gem then stood on her bare toes to whisper something into the taller gem’s ear. Whatever she said made Pearl blush and stammer bashfully. She then departed with a wink of her own, as well as a protruding tongue of mischief, to join Peridot in the bathroom.

            “Are you going to be alright, Pearl?” Steven couldn’t help but ask. “I’m sorry if I ruined what you had in mind. I just thought—“

            “It’s fine,” she replied quickly, seeming to come to terms with the new arrangement. “Lapis and Garnet are right. Thank you, Steven. This will be...interesting.”

            Warmly, the boy offered her a grin, relieved that she was no longer as overwhelmed by the sudden change.

            “Now, excuse me. I’ll be in my room. “She excused herself, heading once more to the temple gate. “One must look their best.”

            “Have fuuuun!” Steven called as her door slid open to usher her inside.

            Just like that, he was alone, save for Garnet. Satisfied, he glanced around the now peaceful temple. Only the sounds of Peridot and Lapis preparing themselves for the coming night could be heard escaping from the ajar bathroom door. Other than that, all was quiet.

            “Sooo...looks like it’s just us tonight...” he began, glancing at the remaining gem.

            Garnet too was preoccupied with monitoring her surroundings and didn’t seem to hear him, at least until she spoke up unexpectedly. “Yup. It’s Steven and Garnet bonding night,” she declared, finally diverting her attention to him with a small smile. “What movies should we watch?”

            Delighted, Steven gasped. “Oh my gosh! We could have pillow fights too! Woo hoo!”

            “Let’s just stick with the pillow forts for now, Steven,” Garnet advised with a chuckle. “Though you might want to check on the pair in the bathroom.”

            No sooner than she had spoken, a yelp was heard from the aforementioned room. “L-Lazuli...you better not be doing what I think you’re...Lazuli! H-hey! Omph! K-knock it off! Steven!”

            “Oh boy...” the half gem muttered to himself before rushing to the rescue. “Coming! Lapis, whatever you’re doing, stop it please!”

            He quickly stumbled upon a very drenched technician in a small pool of water and a not so innocent water gem standing a little too close to a running faucet. It was honestly quite the humorous sight, the aftermath of a harmless prank. Though he couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he rested his hands on his hips. It seemed it wasn’t just Amethyst and Pearl they had to worry about.

            They were all in for quite the night.

 

* * *

 

 

            The sun sunk gradually past the horizon, calling it a day and giving way to the night, in a dazzle of deep oranges and reds and faint traces of creeping purple. It was a soothing sight, especially as the warm, breeze caressed her skin and teased her peach hair, helping to calm her fretting mind. She would need all her strength, after all, for the night ahead.

            Pearl heard the screen door creak as it opened to usher Lapis Lazuli outside. She turned her head immediately to regard her and was blown away by what she saw. Basked in the glow of dying sunlight, the water gem looked lovely, in her long blue skirt and tank top, that was, in contrast, quite a few shades lighter. Then again, she would make her swoon no matter what she wore, but that was beside the point.

            “...My goodness. You look dazzling,” Pearl breathed, beholding her with adoration.

            Flattered, Lapis’s face became a few tints darker. “Y-you really think so?” she muttered bashfully. She then turned her attention to her. “But what about you?”

            Puzzled, the slender gem glanced down at her own outfit, tugging lightly at the hem of her sky blue skirt, which reached just above her knee and complimented her sleeveless top, somewhat darker in color. “Oh, this? It’s nothing much,” she brushed off modestly.

            The loving smile on her girlfriend’s face, however, didn’t fade, “It’s perfect...” at least until it was replaced by the concern which flashed through her expression without warning. “...How are you doing? I hope you’re still okay with this.”

            She had been honestly hoping to avoid that issue for as long as possible.

            Fighting not to lose her nerves again, Pearl inhaled deeply, steeling herself, before exhaling her stress. “...I’m...I’m managing...” she replied with a doubtful smile. “I’ll be fine though. This is nothing I can’t handle.”

            Eyes soft, Lapis reached up to caress her pale cheek lovingly. “Exactly. It’ll be fine. It’ll be fun as long as you let it,” she assured sweetly. “Besides, I’ll be right here with you.”

            She couldn’t resist a coy blush at that nor the urge to fiddle with her hair. “Y-yeah, I know. That’s what makes this all worthwhile, being with you.”

            The lips that brushed against hers were cool and familiar, tender and sweet, as her girlfriend kissed her gently. “...Sap,” Lapis remarked with a fondness.

Love fluttered in her chest as she snaked her arms around her waist, urging her closer while gazing into her brilliant blues. “Only with you, my dear. I simply can’t help myself, with how you make me feel.”

            They leaned forward once more, drawn together...

            “Yo nerds! Are you ready to rock this joint?” Amethyst announced the entrance of her and Peridot with a slam, barging their way out of the temple. “ _Hello!_ Correction, _lovebird_ nerds. Looking good, P. Get that Lazuli.”

            “Amethyst, really!” Pearl yelped, face bright turquoise with both embarrassment and fury. They had been having a romantic moment, but now it was gone along with the peace and quiet she had been enjoying just before they ruined it. “We were in the middle of something!”

            The quartz appeared sincerely apologetic after hearing her complaint. “Gee, I’m sorry, P. Peridot and I are just so excited,” she muttered sheepishly. But that was the most Pearl would get out of her before Amethyst was snatching the hand of her green girlfriend. “Come on, Peri! Let’s show these birds how it’s done!”

            And with that, the couple was rushing down the stairs, with Peridot stumbling at first before she found her feet. Then she was all grins at her heels, in her dark high waisted skirt and grass green sleeveless blouse. Amethyst, on the other hand, was the only one not wearing anything dressy in the slightest, instead going for her beach party look, consisting of her black tank top and jean shorts; a purple jacket was the only alteration.

            Obviously not wanting to be left behind, Lapis grabbed for her grumbling girlfriend’s hand. “Come on, Pearl! Let’s get going!” Gently, at first, she urged her to follow their comrades down to the beach, but not before whispering a hushed, “You can clobber Amethyst later.”

            Pearl couldn’t resist a smile at that; she knew her all too well. Already feeling better, she nodded and allowed herself to be tugged down the stairs. Once at the bottom, the gems took off across the sand in the light of the setting sun, their laughter ringing in a night of unknown adventure as the waves sighed in their ears.

            Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Outfit reference: 
> 
>  [Pearl](http://peomkin.tumblr.com/post/137212415368/geez-guys-thats-pretty-gay) (Don't mind the Pearlmethyst smooch)  
> [Lapis Lazuli](http://izaflake.tumblr.com/post/143075221980/when-she-says-yes-you-know-those-jewelry)  
> Amethyst's is her canon beach party outfit  
> [Peridot](http://maggins.tumblr.com/post/142552315619)


End file.
